Venison
Venison is a deer/human/supervillain who has a taste for brains and a hatred of McSpidey. He is a parody of Marvel Comic's Venom. Personal Information Real Name: John Deer Place of Origin: Currently resides in Quadropolis Created: in 1992 by Michael J. Longo. Modified appearance in 1995 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1 Number 20 (background cameo), Numbers 22 & 23 (cameos), Number 24 (full appearance) Initial Era In the Initial Era, Venison is first seen in a background cameo as the eyes and teeth in a window in one scene of Quadropolis in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Number 20 (1992). Then in issue 22, there's an interlude where a hand appears from a shadow to grab a spider. The hand becomes covered in some living goo and squeezes the spider, while the voice is saying "We hate spiders". In the background are newspaper clippings of McSpidey. Another interlude in issue #23 shows Venison's face and a newspaper article mentions John Deer. In Issue #24, we learn the name Venison and see his entire body. Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 25 features a three way battle between Venison, Sprinkles and McSpidey. Venison and Sprinkles initially team up, and Venison tells Sprinkles his origin story, and the fact that McSpidey is really Peter Pecker. They find McSpidey, and Venison beats on him until McSpidey covers his eyes with webbing. Sprinkles then beats up on McSpidey until Venison comes back and attacks Sprinkles by mistake (McSpidey dodged him). Then the two of them go at it until Sprinkles hits him with a grenade, the sound the explosion causes Venison much pain, and he steps back and falls off of the roof top to the street below. In Vigilante Comics Presents Number 3, Venison and McSpidey fight again. Peter Pecker visits his Aunt Jemima, who tells him his friend has visited - John Deer. Deer walks Pecker out, and transforms into Venison. Peter is shocked that Venison knows his identity. Venison wants to fight, but Pecker says he's got to get his costume on first. Venison punches McSpidey. McSpidey tries to flee, but Venison catches him and cracks his back. Venison then smashes McSpidey's head into a building, and he drops into the trash. Venision jumps down and is about to beat on him some more. This story was to be continued, but issue 4 was never released. Origin In Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 25, Venison tells Sprinkles his origin story. His real name is John Deer, and he was a reporter for the Daily Gonad. He had the scoop on a big story ("Elvis Lives") but McSpidey proved him wrong (by digging up Elvis's grave), and Deer got fired. To make matters worse, the photographer Peter Pecker sold Deer's story to the National Wonderer for good money. Deer planned revenge on both Pecker and McSpidey. Deer continues with a story of McSpidey trying to perfect a web formula, and used pieces of alien deer carrion. The webs became alive and revolted on McSpidey. The alien web left McSpidey in search of someone with hatred for him, and found Deer. The webs gave Deer strength and powers, and they together became Venison. The webs also told Venison that Peter Pecker is McSpidey, which he now shares with Sprinkles. Revamp In Short Story #2 "Romp in the Woods" (1995), Venison gets revamped to look more like a deer/human. He kills 3 deer and eats their brains and is hungry for more. He encounters Sprinkles who was walking his pet brain Biscuit. Venison bites down on Biscuit, and Sprinkles and him fight. Venison grabs Sprinkles's arms with his tendrils and goes after his brain, but Sprinkles kicks a piece of broken glass into his neck and then clubs him with a mace like weapon. Category:Villain Category:Sprinkles enemy